Coming Home
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: What happened after Edge announced his retirement? Where'd he go and who will he be spending it with? Slash, Sex scene, etc.


**This is dedicated to two people. Rhianna and Terrah. I hope they enjoy. I love you ladies.  
><em>As always, I own know one, and it's Rated M and Slash.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was early Tuesday morning, so early the sun hadn't even rose yet. Lizzie began to bark, startling Jeff from his sleep.<p>

"What is it girl?" he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes

Lizzie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, yipping as loud as she could.

"Dammit, Liz, you're going to wake Ruby up!" Jeff hissed as he got out of bed.

He walked into the dark living room and was blinded by headlights as a car pulled up to the house.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jeff asked to himself

Not caring that he was only in his boxers, he walked to the front door and peered out. A black car parked in the driveway and the driver turned the enginge and lights off. It was too dark to tell who the driver was as he stepped out of the car and began walking to the house. The man was wearing a hat, which covered his face, jeans, and, even though it was warm, a jacket. He approached the door, and just as he was about to knock, Jeff opened it, slightly.

"Who are-" Jeff stopped and his jaw dropped as the man lifted his head, locking eyes with Jeff

"Adam." Jeff said softly, his voice full of shock "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry it's early, Jeff. I drove all night after Raw last night."

Jeff stepped aside to let Adam into the house, and once the settled into the living room, Jeff spoke.

"I watched last night. I'm sorry you had to do that, man."

"Don't be. I think it'll be a good thing." Edge sat on the couch next to Jeff and looked at him

"What are you going to do now?" Jeff asked, playing with the bracelet on his wrist

Adam leaned over to Jeff and cupped his face. Jeff's soft green eyes flicked up to Adam's.

"I'm staying here. With you." Adam stated as he ran his thumb over Jeff's cheek "You need me. Don't you?"

Jeff nodded, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He did need Adam more than anything in the world.

"Jeff, I'm home. I'm never leaving you again." Adam said as he leaned in and softly kissed Jeff's lips

Jeff closed his eyes and kissed Adam back,his painted fingers tangled into the blond hair as they laid back on the couch, mouths and tongues moving together perfectly. They managed to get their clothes off without breaking too far apart, but Jeff broke the kiss as Adam's hand ran up his smooth thigh.

"What's wrong" Adam whispered, keeping his eyes closed and forehead against Jeff's.

Jeff said nothing. He pushed Adam up, so that he was sitting on his knees on the couch. Jeff then moved so that he could lay Adam down and he was on top.

"Let me take care of you." Jeff murmured "You're injured, you've had a long drive, and a long week."

"Okay." Adam laid back on the couch, his arms behind his head to prop up his sore neck as he looked at Jeff

Jeff smiled and got in between Adam's legs, lifting one over his tattooed shoulder before taking Adam's semi-hard cock in his mouth. Adam moaned softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jeff's mouth. The oral loving went on for what seemed like hours, much to Adam's pleasure. He almost didn't notice as Jeff slipped his fingers between his legs and began to probe his hole.

"Jeff?" Adam raised his head and looked at the younger man, wincing as pain caught his neck.

"Shh..." Jeff slipped his finger's into Adam's hole.

He was tight, not a virgin, but tight none the less. Adam had never bottomed to Jeff before, but he wasn't about to stop the Enigma now. He laid back and raised his hips, enjoying the feeling of Jeff's long fingers probing him. It'd been a long time since he'd been a bottom, and he had always enjoyed it, but it was something that had never happened with Jeff.

"Ready?" Jeff asked

"Go on." Edge murmured

Jeff got on his knees and positioned himself. He locked eyes with Adam once again and pushed forward. Adam groaned, feeling Jeff penetrate his tight heat. Jeff leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Adam, joining their bodies together. Adam reached up and gripped Jeff's short hair as Jeff began to move in and out. The two kissed passionately, clawed at each other, and filled the house with their moans as they made love. After what seemed like forever, Edge felt his release building. He grabbed his cock and began to pump, as Jeff began to thrust harder, and they came together.  
>Jeff collapsed onto Adam, panting and sweating. Adam's breathing began to slow and he wrapped his arms around his long time lover.<p>

"I can get used to this" he said

Jeff raised his head, his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I don't want to wind up in a wheelchair. I can just see you taking care of me and Ruby together."

"What makes you think I'll take care of you?" Jeff smirked

"Oh you will." Adam grinned

"I love you, Adam." Jeff said

"I love you too, Jeff." Adam pulled Jeff into a tight hug "I'm home now. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

The two shed a few tears then, knowing everything they both had been through in the past was now behind him. Adam was right, he was home, and nothing was going to keep him and Jeff apart again.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this muse soon after Edge announced his retirement...I'm just so torn up about it. My heart is shattered, but I know it's for the best. Thank you, Edge, for everything you've done.<strong>


End file.
